1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to natural light apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved natural light distributing apparatus to direct natural light from exteriorly of a dwelling to an interior portion thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various natural light distributing apparatus is utilized in the prior art to project natural light exteriorly of a dwelling to an interior portion of the dwelling. Such organizations are utilized to enhance comfort and convenience within a dwelling where normal windows are not available and to enhance natural light introduction into the dwelling. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,791,533 to Hane wherein a natural lighting apparatus includes a mirror for reflecting light, with the mirror supported for rotation about an axis for maximizing light relative to the apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,925 to Snow sets forth a solar collector assembly utilized to heat an interior of an enclosed structure. Shading structure is provided to control light relative to the apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,649 to Hager sets forth a further example of an apparatus to direct light interiorly of a dwelling utilizing mirrored surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,246,564 to Chieffe illustrates the use of a protected lighting organization to direct natural light interiorly of an underground dwelling utilizing a mirrored reflective surface positioned at a lower terminal end of the conduit structure of the organization.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved natural light distributing apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction for projecting light interiorly of a dwelling utilizing mirrored surfaces directed therethrough and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.